Vampire Family?
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Nessie has been a nomad ever since she was born. Life has taught her to mistrust and fear vampires. When the Cullens find her will they be able to gain her trust and love? Will they be able to protect her from her past? What'll happen when they realize that Nessie is a part of their family in more ways than one? Takes place after Edward leaves Bella in New Moon.
1. Vampires

**Inspiration for this story came to me earlier. I hope that you all enjoy it. **

**Chapter 1: Vampires**

**Nessie's POV**

I am an oddity, a freak of nature, something that completely defies the laws of science. There are no others like me, none at all. There is no place in this world where someone, or rather something, like me could ever fit in and be normal. My past has proved that I can never be normal. My name is Renesmee and I'm half vampire and half human, at least that is what my mother told me before she died.

From the moment I was born I knew that I was different. I ripped and chewed my way out of my mother's stomach. I heard her screaming in pain and I felt like a horrible, awful monster for doing this to her. I loved my mother before I was even born. I wasn't sure if she ever realized this, but every time that she spoke to me while I was still in her stomach, I understood every word that she said, and it made me happy. The way that she would rub her stomach, and me, made me feel loved and happy. That was the first and only time that I ever felt loved in this lonely existence of mine.

As soon as I was born my mother took me into her arms and already I could feel her losing her strength. I couldn't help but look at her. And even though her face was contorted in pain, she smiled at me. Love was the dominant emotion on her face. "So beautiful, my baby girl, my Renesmee" she struggled to say as it was getting harder and harder for her to breathe. My answering smile shocked her. She told me what I was, and that she was my mother. She never mentioned my father.

"I love you my Renesmee" she said. She was getting weaker and weaker. I began to cry when I realized what was happening. I couldn't lose my mother, I just couldn't lose her.

The last thing that she ever did was to give me a kiss on her forehead. I began to cry even more. Then I felt something strange in my mouth, and something told me to bite my mom. I later learned that the 'something strange' that filled my mouth was venom. It's what is supposed to change people into vampires, but it failed this time, or rather I failed. I couldn't save my own mother, I had killed her.

After that I began my life as a nomad, completely alone. I taught myself to craw in less than a day. I crawled away from my mother and never went back. I was growing fast, and I was smart enough to take care of myself. But I had a huge gaping hole in my heart. I wanted my mother there. I needed her to take care of me, love me, and protect me. Protect me from all of the evils of the world. I attracted evil the way that a magnet attracts metal.

I've learned not to ever trust a vampire. I have learned that a vampire is something to be feared. All of the vampires that I have met are only interested in what I am, that's all. They don't see me as a person. They see me as an object. No, it's worse than that. They see me as a thing, a creature that shouldn't exist, something that is to experimented with and on. All of the vampires that I have ever encountered have been nothing but monsters. I have been kidnapped and experimented on. I have been poked, prodded, locked up. I have had vampires that want to kill me so they could study my body and my organs. Also, being a female makes things a hell of a lot worse than it would be had I been born a male. I've been raped quite a few times because they want to know if "my kind" is capable of getting pregnant.

Each and every time I have escaped, but I have enemies. Every single person that I have ever escaped from is after me. They want their "science experiment" back. This is why I am scared of all vampires. Vampires=bad. They all want to hurt me. They don't care about me, and they don't see me as a person. I'm just some strange creature that is to be used for curiosity and entertainment purposes only.

I'm only ten years old and I've already been through so much.

One of the reasons that I'm always on the move is because of all the people that are after me. I never want them to catch me. I never want to end up back in all of the situations that I have been in, in the past. Every time that I sense another vampire in the area, I leave. I'm just two terrified to be anywhere near them.

I have just recently moved to a forest outside of what appears to be a small town, I don't know which town it is though.

I decided to leave the cave that I was currently living in to go hunting. I only hunt animals. I know that it's odd, but I don't want to be a monster to humans. They're weaker than me, which makes me feel like hunting them would make me feel like I'm treating them the way that all vampires treat me. The only thing that I do is steal their clothes and that's because I don't have money to buy my own.

I sniffed so that I could know what animals are in the area. The smell of a mountain lion permeates the air and I follow the scent. I found the animal fast. It was staking out a deer. The animal was hunting, as was I. I leaped at the animal. Just as I'm about to attack the animal, something hits me from the side and knocks me to the floor. The only thing that I'm aware of is that there is another vampire here. I immediately panic and begin to back away from him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there" the young looking, blond vampire says to me. I immediately back away from him in fear. Among the fear I was able to register the fact that he had gold eyes instead of the usual red. He's looking at me curiously as well, which is never good. It meant that he figured out that I was differeng.

"What are you?" he asked. I continued to back away in fear.

"It's okay" he said. "I'm Carlisle" he began walking towards me and immediately I felt a spasm of panic inside. This was it! He was going to take me against my will! He was going to kidnap me! He was going to hurt me! He was going to do something to me!

I backed away again but I hadn't realized how close I was to the cliff until it was to late. I put my right foot back and felt nothing but air. This caused me to lose my balance and fall backwards. As soon as I hit the ground I felt pain explode in my head. My vision was beginning to spin in and out of focus. Then I saw him walking towards me. Even through the pain I began to panic again. I'd rather just die already then be at the mercy of another vampire! He looked at me with….concern? No, I was probably just hallucinating things now. There is no way that a vampire is capable of feeling concern for me.

He came and picked me up. It was at that point that I lost all consciousness. I was now at his mercy.

**Please Review. **


	2. Searching

**Chapter 2: Searching**

**Bella's POV**

I'm empty, hollow, nothing but an empty shell inside. That's what I am. I never would have even thought it was possible to feel so sad, alone, and empty as I do right now. As I have been feeling for the past ten years.

A couple of days before Edward left me in that forest all those years ago, we made love together for the first and last time. Everything was perfect and happy in that moment. I could not imagine a more perfect a moment in my life. Then, after that disastrous birthday, Edward and his family left, and that perfect moment was shattered. I was completely and utterly devastated. I should have known that it would happen eventually. He was perfect in every way possible, he was way to good for me.

I felt nothing but a hole in my chest; a huge gaping hole. I had nightmares every night and I would always wake up screaming. I hadn't thought that there was anything out of the ordinary going on when I started to get sick all the time. I thought it was just another side effect of Edward leaving me.

Then my whole world changed when I felt something gently kick me on the inside of my stomach. I ran to a mirror as soon as I could and saw a small, but clearly defined bump sticking out between my ribs. I was shocked and confused. There was just no way that I could be pregnant. The only person that I ever had sex with was a vampire! Then I looked at the calendar and realized that I was two weeks late. So I had the bump, the morning sickness, and no period. I was pregnant. My baby kicked me as if to confirm what I was thinking.

I left a few days after that. I was growing much to fast and people would know that my baby was different. I took all of my savings that were originally meant for my college tuition.

I went from town to town trying to find a place to stay. I had no luck at all. Also, my baby kept growing really fast. The baby was also very strong. One kick would leave a bruise. I was also getting weaker and weaker as time passed. I couldn't keep anything down either. Then I happened to walk past a kid who had just skinned his knee and was bleeding. I didn't think much of it until I caught the scent of the blood. It smelled good; really good. That's when I realized that my baby wanted blood. I felt stupid for having not realized it sooner. My baby was half vampire, of course she would want blood. I started sneaking into hospitals and stealing blood. The blood made me feel a lot better. My little nudger was definitely happy whenever I drank it.

Once a few weeks had gone by I decided to go back to Forks. I wanted to see my father from a distance and see how he was doing. I was driving along the hallway when I saw it; mine and Edward's meadow. I don't know what made me do it but I got off the highway and stopped at the first place that I could. I got out of my truck slowly and began walking towards the meadow. It wasn't easy at all. After all I appeared to be nine months pregnant and I was sure that I could give birth at any moment now. Yet, here I was.

It was a while before I found the meadow. I sat there and admired the beauty of the place. I let the memories that Edward and I had created flood me. I tried to stop the memories, but I was unsuccesful.

Then suddenly I felt this immense pain in my stomach. I fell backward and I cried out when the pain suddenly intensified. I couldn't concentrate on anything but the pain. Then I saw an extraordinarily beautiful baby crawl out of my stomach. I could feel my strength fading as I grabbed my baby. I realized that I had a baby girl. "So beautiful, my baby girl, my Renesmee" I struggled to say. I smiled at her. She shocked me when she smiled back at me. It seemed only fitting that she would be born here; the very place that she had been conceived.

I told her who I was and what she was.

"I love you my Renesmee" I said. I was way to weak now. I knew that I was going to die. She started crying as if she knew what was going to happen.

I kissed her small forehead and then I closes my eyes. Then I felt something bite me. I felt this immense fiery pain begin to build where I had been bitten. It began to build and build. The burning lasted three days. Then I woke up as a vampire but my baby girl was gone. My little Renesmee was gone. I searched for everywhere.

Even today, ten years later, I am still searching. I cry every day for my daughter. I want nothing more than to hold her in my arms again. To hug her and to kiss her, and tell her how much I love her. I want to know that she is safe and loved.

But now she is gone, and I have two holes in my chest. One left by Edward and the other left by our baby. I'm a vampire now. Ten years ago all I wanted was to be a vampire. I got what I wanted, but in the end I lost everyone that I loved. I lost my whole family and I'd trade my vampirism in a heartbeat if it meant that I would get my family back, I would trade anything in the world to get my family back and be happy again.

**Please Review**


	3. Strange Girl

**Chapter 3: Strange Girl**

**Carlisle's POV**

I picked up the, young, strange, and beautiful girl as carefully as I could. She had fallen off a cliff and injured herself gravelly. She was bleeding profusely from the head, and it was a miracle that she was even alive.

I rushed her back to my house as fast as I could. I could not take her to a hospital because she wasn't human. I did not know what she was, but I just knew that it wasn't human.

I rushed into the house and carried her up to the hospital like room that I had made just in case we had ever needed it.

The house was entirely empty. My family had gone on a weekend hunting trip and they would not be back until tomorrow. I stayed because the hospital was having a medical conference that I had to attend.

I gently laid the girl on the bed. I quickly hooked her up to an IV and inserted some pain killing medicine. Once she regained consciousness she was likely to be in a lot of pain, and I wanted to prevent that as much as possible. I cleaned up her head wound and then stitched it up. I also washed away the blood that had begun to dry up on her skin.

The rest of her body was in bad shape as well. She had several other wounds as well. Most of them looked like they were halfway healed already and the others, I believe, were a result of what happened today. She also had a lot of bruises on her arms and legs. It was clear that this girl needed medical attention even before she had fallen.

I carefully took off her clothes so that I could access just how badly she was injured. Her legs were very heavily bruised, especially around her private area. It looked like she had been fighting someone. It looked like someone had forced there way into her vagina. Then I realized what happened. She was raped. This girl has been the victim of a rape. I was shocked. How can people be so cruel?! Why would someone do that to her?!

As quickly as the shock came on so did the anger. I was furious! Someone dared to force himself on her! Someone hurt her in one of the cruelest and most unimaginable ways possible! Someone had hurt her just to get what they wanted! It made me angry. Very angry.

I was surprised by how angry I felt. I didn't even know this girl, and already I cared about her a lot. I didn't even know what she was, and yet I cared about her and wanted to protect her. I was determined to help this girl. I was determined to help her heal both physically and emotionally.

I looked over at her again. I got up and left to mine and Esme's room. The girl looked to be about Esme's height and weight so I was sure that she would fit into my wife's clothes. I just hoped that Esme wouldn't mind giving up some of her clothes.

I went back, slowly and carefully so that I would not harm her further, I dressed her. When I looked at her face, and I mean really looked at her, I was shocked because she looked so much like my son, Edward, and Bella. The most noticeable feature was the bronze hair, it was exactly identical to Edward's. She also looked a lot like Bella. She looked so much like Bella that it hurt. I missed Bella so much, even now, ten years later, I still miss her. We all do. Bella was my daughter and I still love her like a daughter. Esme loves her like a daughter to. I know that my kids miss her as well. Even Rosalie, who seemed to hate Bella at first, missed her. Bella was and always will be part of my family.

I got up from where I was sitting and decided to run some tests on the girl. I wanted to find out more about her. It's clear that she wasn't human. She was out there hunting like a vampire, only she wasn't a vampire. Her scent was an odd mixture of vampires and humans, it was odd.

I took a blood sample from her and I discovered that she has 24 pairs of chromosomes. That is one more than a human and one less than a vampire. I ran more tests on her blood and found out that she was pregnant. She wasn't very far along, not yet anyway. Now I was even more determined then ever to help her. I was going to help her with whatever decision she made about her baby.

Just then I heard someone moving around. I looked and saw that the girl had woken up. Her chocolate brown eyes scanned the whole room. Her chocolate brown eyes, they were just another feature that she had that resembled Bella.

She froze in fear when she saw me. Her eyes were wide with fear. Her heard had also doubled in speed.

"It's okay" I said to her, hoping that she would relax, but she didn't.

I got up and started walking toward her. This only made her more scared. Why? Did I look threatening to her?

"It's okay, I'm going to help you" I said, but she remained quiet.

"My name is Carlisle. Do you want to tell me yours?" I asked. She shook her head 'no'. This poor girl was absolutely terrified. Then I realized what was wrong. She was afraid of me because I was a vampire. It was a vampire that had hurt her before. She was afraid of me because she thought that I would hurt her.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you" I said as sincerely as I could. "Would you please tell me your name?" I insisted. I hated referring to her as _the girl. _She still refused to talk to me.

She grimaced. The pain killers must be wearing off by now. I went and got the medicine from one of the cabinets and opened it up. Her fear levels spiked when she saw it.

"It's just medicine" I explained. "It's going to help you with the pain"

She didn't look convinced. In fact, she looked more scared. I left her for a little while and went to the kitchen to try and cook her something to eat. She had to be starving. She got scared once she saw me again. When I gave her the food she just stared at me with a confused look on her face. Then she decided to eat it.

I tried to get her to talk to me again, but with no success at all. She was still too scared.

I got up to leave. As I was opening the door I heard her say "It's Renesmee"

I turned around, shocked that she had spoken for the first time.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"My name is Renesmee"

I smiled.

**Please Review**


End file.
